Alternate
by 2003
Summary: Devin Weston wanted revenge. He wanted to go after his family. What if The De Santa's had a help from a very good Friend?


Franklin walked down the empty Rockford Hills street, he scanned the dark buildings that shined in the moonlight's reflection, he felt a drop of rain fall on his shoulder. He shrugged and turned the corner.

He walked pass the De Santa house. He looked into the drive way and saw jeeps. He withdrew his pistol from his waistband, before he started trotting to the jeeps, before taking cover.

"C'mon. Weston said to kill these assholes. Lets make it quick." Franklin had widened his eyes before, quickly making his way to the back, Opening the back door.

He heard a scream, Amanda. He quickly ran to the bottom of the steps. He aimed the pistol. He pulled the trigger. BAM!

Franklin!?" Amanda exclaimed. "One of them is in with Tracey!" Michael had came rampaging in.

"Frank!?" Michael exclaimed shocked that he was here. Franklin nodded. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Help your family dawg. I got these niggas!" Michael nodded and proceeded up stairs. Frank took cover behind a wall.

"Frag out!" A soilder yelled. Franklin couldn't see as he peered over the wall holding his pistol up. A bullet made his way through his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Franklin cried. He began firing multiple shots. He heard a soilder cry, as shots blasted from the stairs. Michael practically jumped down the stairs.

"F!" Michael called. He threw Franklin a shotgun. Franklin loaded it, swiftly putting the shells into the gun. "They're coming through back! Shit!"

Franklin ran into cover, avoiding a automatic rifle. Franklin, stuck his arms out and pulled the trigger, triggering multiple bullets flying into the mans body. Michael, who had a automatic rifle, started shooting. Killing soilders.

"Shit homie, I think they have more, coming through the front!" Franklin yelled. Michael pulled a grenade from a draw. He went to the front door. Pulled the pin, and rolled it to the jeeps.

BAM!

The explosion was the only thing heard. Franklin had a sharp ring in his ear, he shook his head sharply. "Michael, dawg. Check on your family"

" _Michael? Franklin? Is it safe to come out_?" Amanda shouted from upstairs. Michael began to ascend up stairs, Franklin began to drag bodies outside until he hears a sharp scream.

" _Its gonna be okay!_ " He heard. Franklin bolted upstairs. He turned his head only to be met with a cold gun pointed at Michael. The soilder pulled his head up, before the shoulder could raise the gun. Franklin ran at him, tackling him into the wall.

He smacked the gun away, began releasing punches. The soilder kneeled Franklin in the stomach, throwing him off guard, the soilder decked Franklin in his face, before belting him in the stomach. Before Franklin could recover, the soilder wrapped his hands around his neck, pinning Franklin onto the railing leading to the steps. Franklin grabbed his face, pushing it away in hoped of him letting go, He went to threw a punch, but his bleeding shoulder ached. He dodged a kick, and threw him on the ground before punching him in the jaw multiple times.

He went for a another punch, the guard had countered it, punching Franklin in the cheek. The guard wobbled infront of the banister, Franklin tackled him breaking the rail, and falling onto the ground on the first floor.

Franklin's vision was blurred, and by the time he recovered. The solider was ontop of him, struggling to push a knife in his chest. He was going to die. BAM! Blood splattered onto his face, he pushed the guard off. He could've swore he had tears in his eyes, he took a gallon of air, and pushed it out. He turned to his left where the bullet came from. Tracey.

He pulled himself up, Tracey was frozen, the gun still pointed at the guard. He limpes over to her. "Its ight"

He slowly reached for the gun. He took it from her. Putting it in his waost band, he covered the bullet wound in his shoulder. The pain made him clench his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Tracey worried questioned. Tears welled in her eyes, ruining her mascara, running down her face. blood stained on her pink robe.

"I'm... fine." He lied. He wasn't. He had a black eye, bruise on his right cheek, a split lip and he was shot in his shoulder. Michael ran from the stairs and ran to Franklin.

"F! You okay!? That was a hella of a fall man." Michael checked on. Michael had been shot in the hand aswell, a bruise on his head.

"I'll be cool." Franklin lied again. "Shoulder hurts like fuck, but other than that? I'm cool."

Amanda came down with a green first aid kit, she grabbed Franklin by the arm. Franklin had followed up to the couch. "I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off."

Franklin complied and took his long sleeve off, revealing his buldging muscles and a black tank-top. She began to working on his flesh wound; "Thanks."

"Its cool. You don't gotta thank me. I was just helping. I-" He was cutoff by Amanda.

"No. You saved this entire family. And I thank you for that. Franklin, do you know who did this? Sent these men?"

"Devin fucking Weston!" Michael scolded. His face was red with anger, his fist clenched. "Frank, we gonna be up his ass. You, me and Trevor. We're gonna make sure he was never born."

"Why didn't you say we was creeping on his ass?" Franklin questioned. Michael took a huff of breath beford letting it out. "Shit, we goin need more help. My boy Lamar."

"The real tall one?" Michael asked. Franklin nodded his head. "Yeah, he's a fucking dumbass, but thats my boy."

"Fuck! Shit! Frank, can you do me a favor. Can they hold up at your house in Vinewood hills for a couple of days while we sort things out?" Michael pleaded. Franklin sighed, before nodding his head.

"Thanks kid, I know I could count on you."


End file.
